<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Moves by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067769">Power Moves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell'>ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters Tarot Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Power Play, Tarot Challenge, The Magician - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Council wants Alexander as Inquisitor. Alec wants to be Inquisitor but doesn't want to go to Alicante without Magnus, and Magnus is inclined to side with decisions that keep them together. The answer to everyone getting what they want seems simple enough... perhaps the Consul just needs a push in the right direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters Tarot Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Moves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the collection's first card: The Magician. "The silhouette of a human stands large and imposing against the backdrop of a giant moon and cloudless night sky. Stars can be seen through the figure as if they are cut out of the moon itself, and they hold, perhaps manipulating, another tiny humanoid figure between their hands. Despite the dramatic scenery, the magician is not diminished in any way, standing tall in the center of the card and drawing the eye.</p><p>The magician is boss energy. Creativity. Power. A master of their own destiny. Confident and self-reliant. When this card is drawn, it is a sign to take action. The universe has said yes to your wild ideas and crazy goals. You have all the tools you need to change the world around you. Get your hustle on and make shit happen."</p><p>And (as a bonus challenge I set for myself) focused on <a href="https://twitter.com/SERAPHERZ/status/1159791401342652421?s=20">this stunning Shadowhunter's Tarot set's Magician:</a> Magnus Bane.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus knows he’s being manipulative, drawing on the skills taught to him by his father so many centuries ago, on instincts he worked so hard to push back, especially since he met Alexander. </p><p>And now it’s Alexander he’s bringing them back for. </p><p>Well, that isn’t entirely true. He knows that if Alec knew he was here, speaking to Jia Penhallow personally rather than allowing Alec to continue to act as a go-between for the two of them, he would receive the harshest look of disapproval and eye-rolling he’d ever been subjected to. He doesn’t care. It’s worth it, taking this risk and putting himself on the line a little with the Nephilim who already look upon him with a certain level of resigned disdain after he used his devilish charms to sweep away one of their most promising Shadowhunters. </p><p>He’s heard it all before... whispers behind his back and accusations said to his face, but he doesn’t think there’s anything that can phase him so long as he has Alexander by his side. That’s where he has to be careful - it’s one thing to come in here making subtle threats and ultimatums, and another to make sure he doesn’t cross a line that might lose him favor with Alec. </p><p>That might lose him the one thing he’s trying to keep. </p><p>Unfortunately, Alec is too kind, too patient, willing to sit back and let things take their course. Magnus, on the other hand, has seen how stubbornly set in their ways the Nephilim can be. Their natural course of change happens too slowly for his liking. </p><p>The Council wants Alexander as Inquisitor. Alexander, as much as he insists he’s fine in New York with Magnus, also wants to take on the title of Inquisitor. And Magnus needs Alexander to have whatever he wants - he <em>needs </em>his husband to be happy no matter what that entails, but he also <em>wants </em>to be with him. </p><p>There’s nothing tying him to New York - Lorenzo remains as the High Warlock, and Magnus is currently in-between statuses, as it were. He’s certain he could find another ‘job’, another calling, but up until now he’s been content to travel and see old clients and simply exist with his husband. The only thing stopping the Council, Alexander, and Magnus from all getting what they want is the fact that Magnus can’t go with Alec to Alicante. </p><p>“Let me make it perfectly clear,” Magnus says to Jia, tone even and calm despite her previous words against him (<em>‘If you truly care for him you won’t allow him to pass on this opportunity’, she’d said, tone dripping with condescension)</em>. “You need Alec here in Alicante. Alec <em>wants</em> to be here, but he won’t come - not without me. And, quite frankly, I’m not inclined to convince him to go without me. So the way I see it, you don’t have any other option.” </p><p>He pauses, holding eye contact, making sure she’s <em>really</em> listening to him. </p><p>“Paint yourselves the heroes however you’d like - pretend to be the progressive, open-to-change leadership your younger generations deserve and open your borders to all Downworlders, or sell it as keeping your friends close and your enemies closer… or, hell, make an exception just for <em>little old</em> <em>moi</em>, the Warlock who sealed the rift. I don’t care. That’s for you to figure out, but you don’t get Alec unless you take me, too.” </p><p>“You know I don’t have the authority to just-”</p><p>“Then find someone who does,” Magnus cuts her off, and turns to leave without another word, bristling at the Shadowhunter soldiers waiting to escort him back to the only portal in and out, already envisioning the day when he’ll be free to home and go as he pleases. </p><p>It’s only a matter of time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Find me on  <a href="http://bytheangell.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and also on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell">Twitter</a>! &lt;3 )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>